


Full of Shit

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, Guro, Hyper Scat, Other, Scat, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Commission. You know when you get cursed by demons and your body does really horrendous things? Yeah. This is about that.





	Full of Shit

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like scat, why are you reading this? Stop eating the dove! Put it down! Press back!
> 
> ...
> 
> Still here?
> 
> Alright, have fun. ❤︎

“Urgh… oh, geez. _Ohhh_ , geez…”   
  
He didn’t feel good. Not at all.   
  
Dante’s stomach ached as if he’d been piledriven in the gut by a freight train. On top of that, he was getting woozy and there was still a trek back to his shop. _Just walk it,_ Trish said, _it’ll be good for you_ , she said, but his bike would have been a fucking godsend right about then. Anything to give him at least _some_ kind of relief from the constant shifting and roiling in his stomach, but… no. He was thinking of his waistband. Or rather, what Trish thought of it. Which was… not a lot? Maybe he was overthinking her supposed concern, or did she just want the place to herself for a bit?   
  
_Just like her to get me thinkin’, huh?_ _  
_   
There was no time to think. His stomach hurt even worse, enough to make him stop in his tracks and lay a hand against himself. That was strange. He was a beefy guy, yeah, but had his jeans been that tight before he left? The extra padding of his diaper lent himself a bit of extra bulk, but in terms of noticing it, it was fine. He wore them mostly for fun, enjoying the sensation of the padding against his beefy ass and hulking great big cock, then flooding them if he was feeling particularly nasty. Dante was a piss kind of guy. It wasn’t even like he’d been eating awfully much the last few days, but…   
  
“ _Hrk—!!_ ”   
  
A sudden, violent gag took Dante by surprise and he caught himself against his knee before he toppled. It was late evening in the residential district and all around him, the seedy bars and late-night cafes murmured with activity, with people casually strolling around him. He stopped suddenly enough for a young woman tottering on her high heels down the cobblestones to bump into his broad back with a squeal!   
  
“Hey, watch it!” She chided, only for her nose to wrinkle when Dante looked up at her… and burped behind his hand. “Gross! Are you drunk, old man? _Ugh_ , what is that? Is a drain blocked around here? **_Ugh_ ** ! This part of town is the pits!!” She complained to her friend as they walked away, shooting Dante a filthy look.   
  
_That’s not the drains… th-that’s me?_ _  
_   
Dante checked his breath.   
  
_Wh-why does it smell of…?_ _  
_   
Another hard tensing sensation ripped through him… and Dante couldn’t help it. He tried to straighten up so he could walk along and find somewhere private to void his aching bowels, or at least try and pretend nothing was wrong with him.   
  
_It’s not like you aren’t prepared, you know?_ _  
_   
Ah yeah, his diaper! But… walking home with a shit clogging up the seat of his pants didn’t really seem all that enticing to him. However, did he even have the option?   
  
_Okay, man, just take a_ **_little_ ** dump. _That’s not too hard, is it? Nah._

That wasn't fucking happening.  
  
  
The moment that Dante started to relax his bowels, he knew he'd made a mistake. A pang ripped through his guts and a mountain moved inside him, as a weight he'd never felt before descended on his asshole at far too intense a speed; a monstrously thick turd rammed against his saggy, well-fucked asshole and stripped it of what little resistance it had left and the floodgates opened.   
  
“ _Hrk—_ !” Dante gasped, as his mancunt stretched obscenely around the biggest crap of his _life_ , slamming into the padding of his diaper and stretching his jeans as far as they could go with a huge, _obvious_ bulge. “ _Augh_ !” He cried, drawing the attention of every pair of eyes around him as the foul sound of crackling and crinkling became all the more obvious by the wide-legged stance Dante took. He pushed now, ushering the unholy coil into the seat of his plush diaper— it bloated almost immediately, as he rose his hands to try and gesture to everybody that everything was fine… but only an idiot would have believed him.   
  
People looked away in disgust, while others _stared_ in rapt fascination as such a hunky man lost complete control of his guts in the middle of the damn street on a busy night. Yet even more bizarre was the way he didn’t seem to be getting any smaller. No, he was getting _bigger_ .   
  
“S-Sorry, folks! I— _urp_ —I… _huhh_ .. _urgh…_ ” Dante tried to quell the horrified stares, but the same disgusting belches interrupted him as he scrambled to unbuckle his jeans and chaps, tore open the buckle and moaned as his stomach burst forth. He was _growing_ , his belly filling as his ass poured more and more agonising coils of foul shit into his diaper, which drooped so hard on his hips that it dragged his jeans with it and snapped the tapes. The back of Dante’s pants overflowed with shit, as he stomach lurched, his hands slapped onto his knees and he heaved. His burp tasted like shit. It felt more like a fart from his mouth and it became apparent why; a flood of mushy, sloppy crap surged up from his stomach and splattered to the cobbled streets. His shirt rode up from his gut’s crawling expansion while coils of waste festered beneath him and much to his horror, his navel spurted in turn.   
  
Thin diarrhoea leaked from his belly button, as a heaviness in his womb gathered and caned like a period, his sloppy cunt joining in the party as feculent waste dribbled from his aching cervix. It began to insist harder and harder against it as his stomach deposited another gush out of his mouth and mingled on the ground.   
  
Dante didn’t know what was happening. Stunned stupid, he was little more than a fountain of fecal matter, as his gut sagged with the weight of his accumulating waste and felt as if he were to tear! It oozed from his cock, spurting from his bladder in place of piss and soaked his ruined diaper through as it slipped further and further down, the blown-out straps at the side lolling open lazily as each twitch of his ass-cunt blew another slop of horrendous shit into the seat of his wrecked pants.   
  
He didn’t remember any more than that. At some point, he must have passed out because nobody came to his aid, not until he was blowing bubbles in a shit puddle at Trish’s feet. Bleary, he rose his eyes long enough to see her wink down at him.   
  
_“Sorry, Dante. Let’s get you home. You weren’t getting fat, that was my bad. Huh… guess you were just full of shit all along, huh? ❤︎”_ _  
_


End file.
